


情怯

by Melady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 一千年后，Merlin终于见到了Arthur，但他却不愿意出现在他面前。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	情怯

**Author's Note:**

> 现世非AU，一千年以后  
> 依然是几年前的旧文。  
> 虽然亚梅这一对儿我也嗑了很久了，但自己上手搞也就这一次……

00

Merlin从未想过他会在这种情况下遇见Arthur。  
巷子里下着雨，而金发的孩子狼狈地躲在不足以蔽身的屋檐下，碧蓝的双眼透过被打湿的刘海警惕地看向他。  
还是个孩子的Arthur。  
Merlin怔然，一时不知道是应该在雨中捂脸大笑还是应该冲上去给Arthur一个拥抱。  
最终他只是慢腾腾地拖着苍老而疲惫的身躯，坐在了Arthur的旁边，又在孩子陌生而防备的眼神下沉默地撑开老旧的雨伞递了过去。而那孩子呆愣愣地看了他一会儿，妥协着将自己半湿的身子纳入雨伞的保护范围。  
他们睁着眼睛盯着那似乎永远不会停的雨看了一会后，Arthur便沉沉睡去。

第二天Arthur离开的时候Merlin并没有睡着。

他闭着眼睛听着孩子起身时发出的窸窣的响声，又在脚步声渐远后睁开眼跟上去。他远远地看见Arthur走进附近的电话亭打了个电话，没过多久便有一辆车开了过来。满脸焦急的Uther跑下车看着他的儿子，如释重负地叹了口气，而一身黑裙的Morgana跳下车抱着Arthur放声大哭。

……一身黑裙？  
后知后觉的Merlin这才发现Pendragon家的三个人如今都穿着黑色的衣服，而Uther的眉眼间笼罩着莫大的悲怮。  
Merlin躲在深巷的阴影里，视线胶着在金发孩子紧咬的下唇和紧握的拳上，感受着他未能出口的哭喊和不曾流出的眼泪。  
还不是时候。  
Merlin对自己说，苍老的眼中却又迸发出光。  
他放任自己沉浸在铺天盖地的喜悦里，却也迷惘在突如其来的绝望中。

01  
Merlin又恢复成了青年时的样子，高高的颧骨，苍白的皮肤，卷翘的头发。古教的力量可以停驻他的时间，也可以令他的外表老去，却唯独不能让他回到少年时的样子。因此他便只能躲在暗处，看着又一次失去了母亲的Arthur沉浸在悲痛里，却什么都不能做。  
就像千年前在阿瓦隆，而Merlin和当时一样痛恨着无能为力的自己。

往好处想。Merlin劝说着自己，你有更多的时间可以陪在他身边。而这次你绝对不会再让他受到任何伤害，哪怕这需要你的双手再次沾染上他亲人的鲜血。

但Merlin知道自己现在还不会这么做。他仍旧对最初那个善良的，敢于反对Uther的好姑娘Morgana抱有歉意，也依然记得在Arthur险些被寻水兽害死的那个晚上Uther疲惫的睡颜。而这几年来他所看到的Morgana和Uther甚至比那时的更好。这一个Morgana是Uther真正的养女，Arthur没有血缘的姐姐。[远比之前那个有着血缘的好太多了，Merlin想。]她虽然还是会和自己的弟弟对着干，但如果谁敢欺负Arthur, Morgana绝对是第一个撸起袖子冲上去的那个。而这个时代的Uthur，他并没有给Arthur过于高的期望和压力，只是教导他如何为人，并在两个孩子吵闹的时候安静而又欣慰地注视着他们。  
这是一个比千年前好了太多的时代。而这就是为什么他现在不会这么做的原因，他不会让Arthur在失去母亲后又失去唯二的亲人的。不是在事情都向着好的一面发展的情况下。

他和Arthur是同一枚硬币的两面。  
Merlin生来就是为了辅佐Arthur的。  
但同时他也无法再忍受下一个千年。

Merlin将脸埋在手掌里，他听见自己低哑的笑声，而与此同时滚烫的泪水在掌心滴落，他仿佛再度听见巨龙Kilgharrah在他耳畔低吼。  
『Merlin……』  
他便知道，是时候了。

02

Merlin选择不在Arthur面前现身。  
他动用了一些无伤大雅的小手段让自己成为了Arthur的大学同学，又用了一些小伎俩使得班上的人虽然知道他的存在却也不会对他过于关注。于是Merlin得以日日蜷缩在教室的一个不起眼的角落，贪婪的注视着有关Arthur的一切，却从不横加干扰。  
但有时他也会对那些对Arthur抱有恶意的人做一些小小的惩戒——通常都是让他们不停的闹肚子，或者是鼻子上起了一个巨大无比的粉刺从而让人们没法在盯着他的脸时正经说话。  
没什么大不了的。恶作剧后的Merlin会露出一个有点儿淘气的笑容，并且在回到他空旷的租处后将他尘封千年的记忆一点一点的取出来，分门别类，用回忆将他们擦拭得闪闪发光。  
没什么大不了的。  
他只是有些难过无法增添新的记忆而已。

但他的难过没过多久便被愤怒烧了个一干二净。  
Mordred Mordred Mordred！！！他早该在千年前就杀了这个该死的德鲁伊小鬼！如果他当时听从了巨龙的劝告，千年前的Arthur就不会死，千年后的Arthur也不会为了救这个小鬼而替他挨了个枪子儿！

Merlin坐在救护车上，手握着Arthur的。他看了一眼惊魂未定而又愧疚不安的少年Mordred，怒火渐渐平息下去。  
算了。他叹了口气，自暴自弃地抓乱了自己本就凌乱的头发，如果他当年真的下定决心让Mordred去死而不去管被困在地牢里的Mordred和Arthur的话，Arthur又怎么可能在那之后一直让他待在他的身边。

Merlin再度将视线转会Arthur的身上，眼中的金芒微不可察地闪了一下。  
在救护车到达医院之前，他只希望能让Arthur的痛苦少一点，再少一点。

03

Arthur最终还是知道了他。更为准确一点，是急忙赶到医院的Morgana在Merlin想要偷偷溜走的时候在医护人员的指认下一把抓住了Merlin，硬是将他留在医院，Arthur才知道有他这么一号人存在的。

而当手术后清醒过来的Arthur轻声重复着他的名字，“Merlin……”不能否认的是Merlin心里一下子涌现出的暖流，而他体内的魔法欢呼着雀跃着，为一具静止的身体一个荒芜的灵魂终于有了跳动的心脏而歌唱。  
Merlin的魔法雀跃着想要挣脱身体的束缚，而他费了好大的劲儿才将这股冲动压回去。但溢出的魔法还是使病房中的小物件震动着发出响声，所幸三个Pendragon只是疑惑地扫视了一下病房[那个最虚弱的只是象征性的躺在床上转了转眼珠]，便又将视线集中在Merlin身上。

“Merlin？”  
Morgana变着调地重复着他的名字，接着爆发出一阵大笑，而这让Merlin确认了，即使千年后有什么东西真的改变了，但Morgana还是那个Morgana，那个让Arthur和国王都头痛不已的Camelot的公主。  
Merlin再度地叹了口气，悲哀地发现他无法对现在这个Morgana生出半点气来。  
该死的BBC！他只能暗地里换了个生气的对象，尽管他得承认BBC拍出来的版本相较于其他民间传说而言真实了不止一点半点，但除了让他的名字从全国性的家喻户晓变成世界性的家喻户晓以外还真是没有别的帮助了——哦，顺带他还得感谢一下哈利波特和JK罗琳，天知道这套书给他带来了多大的心理阴影。

Morgana已经快要笑出了眼泪——这时Merlin已经一点看不出来就在几十分钟前这个女人还慌慌张张地跑进医院只差没尖叫着喊着“Arthur”。  
不，等等，尖叫着喊着Arthur名字的Morgana？这可不是个好主意。Merlin眨眨眼将千年前的记忆挥去，视线下意识的对上了Arthur——碧蓝色的眼睛里带点羞恼，但总归是个健康的Arthur。

健康的Arthur。  
Merlin颤抖着呼出一口气，千年的阴霾随之散去，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己还是那个生活在Camelot的小男仆，为王子又一次的劫后余生感到庆幸不已。

但Morgana，再一次的，用手依次指向他们几个，“Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Uther，认真的？我们是需要再找一桌圆桌骑士来还是怎么着？哦，可怜的Arthur，别担心，这次你亲爱的姐姐我不会再对你做什么了。”

Merlin的心脏在听到这句话后猛地一紧，随后他看到Uther有些责备的又有些忍俊不禁的笑容，看见Morgana脸上毫不掩饰的明媚，看见Arthur无奈而又包容的表情，他的心又跟着一松，彻底放下心来。

也许他该试着相信，千年后，的确是一个全新的时代。

04

在这之后Merlin无法避免的出现在了Arthur身边——Morgana坚信他们几个的名字并不是巧合。这让Merlin有些不安，又无法压抑内心所喷涌而出的巨大喜悦。

Merlin小心地不让他们察觉他们本人就是传说人物的真相，为此他甚至将最初只是租下来做个掩护的临时住所好好装修了一下使它看起来就像是一个真实的家。

但Merlin还是失败了。  
某一天夜里他坐在床上，盯着自己用魔法凝聚出的Kilgharrah的形象时，卧室的窗外传来轻微的响声。他猛地回过头，同时眼中金芒一闪，紧闭的窗户打开，外面站着两个Merlin此时最不想见到的人。

“Surprise，我猜……”Morgana的话语里满是掩饰不掉的惊奇。她冲Merlin挑了挑眉，又拽住一旁神情复杂的Arthur，从窗户翻了进来。

“我想你需要给我们一个解释，Merlin——”说到Merlin的名字时Morgana拉长了音，而Merlin因为这打了个哆嗦，他不安地看向Arthur，多少有些欣慰地发现Arthur并不向千年前发现他的魔法时一样，第一反应是抗拒。

他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，有些懊恼为什么千年之后自己的保密能力还没有千年前来得好。他犹豫着是告诉他们部分还是全部的真相，却率先因Morgana的一句话慌了阵脚。

“所以这就是你不喜欢那个叫Mordred的孩子的原因？”Morgana歪着脑袋回想写那天在医院见到的场景，年龄较小的那个孩子一脸不安和内疚，而看上去善良温和的Merlin却不愿给他半句安慰。“因为当年是他杀死了Arthur？”

“什么？” Merlin险些从沙发上跳起来，他摆着手慌忙想解释，却在Morgana了然的眼神中放弃了这徒劳的挣扎。

“哇哦，”她拖长了音调，“当时我在医院里说到咱们几个的名字时，我真没有想到它竟然会是真的。”她挑了挑眉毛，突然露出一个不怀好意的微笑，“坏女巫Morgana决定把最棘手的难题交给大法师Merlin来解决。我们的Arthur王子就交给你咯。”她指着Arthur对Merlin眨眨眼，而Arthur自从进来后还没说过一句话。

“嘿，Morgana，你不能……”

“噢是的Merlin，我当然能。”Morgana从门口回头望向他，“Merlin，哪个版本的传说才是真的？是亚瑟王之死，还是BBC的那个版本？”

“……BBC的。” Merlin沉默了一会说到。

“哇哦，那我可真是一个糟糕到不能再糟糕的姐姐了。”她说着，眼睛看向Merlin，“对不起。”

Merlin看着Morgana含着泪水的眼睛，一瞬间仿佛回到了他在Camelot的第一年，仿佛Morgana一直是当年的那个Morgana，那个会为了他和他一起守护他的家乡Eldor的Morgana，那个会因梦到Arthur的死亡而不顾一切的光脚跑出寝宫，在所有骑士面前声嘶力竭地喊着不要去的Morgana。

Merlin看着眼前这个含着泪水的女孩，轻声说道:“没事了。”  
我原谅你，宽恕你，但永远不会忘记千年前的你。

05

Morgana走后，屋子里一下就陷入了难捱的沉默。

最终还是Arthur打破了沉默:“BBC的那部剧里，有多少是真的？”他显然是听到了Merlin和Morgana的对话。

“几乎全部。”Merlin低着头说，不安地挪了挪自己的脚。

“有哪里是和事实不符的？”

“那个，Lance从未背叛。”Merlin咽了咽口水，“而Gwen也不是你的皇后，顺便说一句，她比电视剧里那个好看多了。”

长久的沉默。

Merlin觉得紧张极了，他结结巴巴地开口想要再解释些什么，但Arthur接下来的一句话让他立刻安静了下来。

“所以阿瓦隆湖边的等待也是真的了？”

Merlin僵在了原地。

“你真的，就一直在等那个，那个Arthur？等了一千年？？”

不，不是“那个Arthur”。Merlin张开嘴想要辩白，只有一个Arthur，那就是你。

他看着不敢置信的Arthur，却怎么都没有勇气说出这句话来。

“对不起。”Arthur没头没脑的道歉让Merlin愣住了，他看到Arthur有些沮丧地拨弄着自己的头发，接着露出一个不太成功的微笑，“本来今天晚上过来是想跟你说件事的——自从被Morgana发现后她就一刻都没有消停过。”Arthur一边说一边走近Merlin。

“她是个好姐姐。”

“我知道。”Merlin露出一个小小的，不那么紧张的微笑——也许他可以把这些看做Arthur没有生气的表现？

“根据你刚刚的表现，我觉得我应该不用向你解释什么了。”Arthur走到Merlin身边。

“如果我猜错的话，”最后的话随着距离的靠近而转成喃喃低语，“告诉我。但是不要离开。”Arthur说着，闭上眼睛，在Merlin瞪大眼睛的注视下，将嘴唇贴了上去。

而Merlin，发出来短促的抽气声后，在Arthur犹豫着想要抽身离去的时候压低他的后脑并将自己贴了上去。唇齿相贴的一瞬两人都发出一声满足的喟叹——这感觉就是太对了，并且如此让人怀念。

“抱歉让你一个人等了这么久。”Arthur将脸埋在Merlin的颈窝处说道，“不过鉴于你这么多年来都藏在我身边却从不主动来找我，我想我可以提出一个条件。”

“什么条件？”Merlin一边用手指缠绕着他的王子的头发一边问到。

“以后不许再叫我皇家混蛋。”  
Arthur说完就感到Merlin的身体僵住了，他叹了口气，直起身，将他的小男仆搂入怀里。

“只是一部分。”他轻柔地说道，手指在Merlin的发间梳过，“再给我点时间，我会想起来的。”

“好的。”Merlin点头，“不过你依然是个白痴王子。”

Arthur将脸埋在Merlin的发顶，闷闷地笑出了声:“而你依然是那个蠢蛋仆人。”


End file.
